Winter Fabric
by threebroomstickz
Summary: Being alone in thought is something Harry is no stranger to. However, when Harry is alone in thought with an unexpected visitor he doesn't know what to make of it. Who is this unexpected stranger? And what does this stranger want with him? Drarry One Shot.


**[All the characters and Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling]**

 **Winter Fabric**

It was winter time at Hogwarts. The building was covered with a perfect blanket of snow, the white covered ground showed the footprints of those who last walked its path. Winter at Hogwarts was always beautiful, it never felt like a boarding school during this season but rather like a winter wonderland.

Harry Potter was walking the school grounds along with a few other students who found enjoyment outside during the chilly months. His friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have decided to take trip to Hogsmeade. It wasn't that they didn't invite him, they were insisting that he joined them on their day out. Harry however didn't feel like being the third wheel. His exact words were, "go on you guys, I'm just going to have a walk around. Enjoy yourselves." Hermione of course protested, but once Harry made his mind up there was no point of trying to change it.

So, here he was. Walking around feeling the cold air grace his skin. He's forgotten his scarf in the Gryffindor common room and his neck and cheeks were really paying the price. Harry contemplated heading back towards the school to receive his missing piece of red and gold fabric, however, the scenery was just too beautiful and mesmerizing. That, and he knew that if he returned to the warmth of the school corridors he wouldn't come back out.

Harry hiked a little off the school trail. This way was more towards the forbidden forest. The only people who really knew about this path were him, his two best friends, and Hagrid. This brought a warm smile to Harry's face. The memories of him and Hagrid exploring the school grounds for hours on end were always one of his happiest.

Before Harry even knew it he reached the now snow covered stump that looked over a small frozen river. With his gloved covered hand he brushed the snow off so he could sit down, he took another minute to take in his surroundings. He's always known that he felt the most relaxed away from everyone. Away from the title of the chosen one, or the occasional stares from his younger peers, even the professors still stared from time to time. At least here he didn't have to worry about burning eyes.

"Alone again, Potter?" Harry knew that voice. He knew it all too well. Draco Malfoy was standing behind him with his cocky smile, and his warm silver and green scarf. Gosh, Harry was really starting to regret not going back to get his own.

More importantly, Harry was trying to figure out why his arch nemesis was even here, and how he found him. The Gryffindor was also shocked to see him alone because it always seemed like his little lackeys never left his side. "Did you follow me out here, Malfoy?" Harry asked with little hate or venom in his voice.

"Of course I did, you idiot. Do all you Gryffindors ask such stupid questions?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. In all honesty he didn't feel like fighting with the proud Slytherin. Maybe it was their surroundings, but he didn't feel much anger at this moment. The silence between them just stretched. The only sounds were the heavy snow piles falling off the frail branches.

"You look cold, Potter." Harry raised a brow. This was the last thing he expected to hear from the other boy. he didn't know that Draco had the actual heart to care.

A fabric colored with silver and green was suddenly in his face.

Harry looked at the scarf, unsure if he should even take it. Draco looked away, not wanting to meet the saviours deep green eyes.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said softly. He carefully wrapped the warm scarf around his neck, it still smelled faintly of the other boy, "but I don't get this... you hate me- we hate each other." Draco released a low chuckle that added another pile of confusion on the other boy.

"It's time we've grew up, Harry." Wait a minute. Did Draco just call Potter, Harry? Even Harry caught this and he drew in a very sharp breath that was almost painful.

Harry was at a lost for words. Though it was his little secret that he indeed fancied Draco, he never expected for this to happen. He wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot, Mal- I mean Draco..." He cleared his throat and looked else where to avoid Draco's light grey eyes, "...I should get going though. Hermione and Ron are probably wondering where I'm at." Time really did go by faster when it was just you and one other person. Draco nodded. He understood that Weasley would give him all types of hell if he found out that he somehow harmed their precious Harry. 'What a bunch of Pansy's' Malfoy thought to himself.

"Oh, and thanks. For the scarf I mean, and for this... I'll see you around, yeah?" Harry didn't know why he suddenly felt like a pubescent girl but he just couldn't shake the butterflies in his stomach. Draco just flashed him a small smile. This was the first time he's ever saw the Slytherin smile. It felt intimate and special. Harry's cheeks were tinted with red and he even smiled back.

He then made his way back to the boys dormitory. He was on top of the world.

"Harry! Mate! Get up! We're going to miss all of the good food if we stay here any longer." Harry's best friend of five years started to hit him with a pillow. It was no secret that Harry wasn't a morning person, but this was just ridiculous.

"Fine. Hermione and I will meet you at the great hall. Just don't fall back to sleep you git." Ron grabbed his robe. He then quietly left the dorm, leaving a half awake, half asleep Harry Potter to care for himself.

Harry didn't want to get up. It wasn't because he was tired or that he wasn't hungry. He just didn't want to face Draco. Even thinking of him made his insides feel all funny. "Slimy snake." Harry teased. He lifted himself from his comfortable pillow and proceeded to put on his Hogwarts attire.

While getting dressed he came across the silver and green scarf that was safely hidden underneath his pillow. He was surprised that no one noticed the colors peaking out. But along with his bewilderment he was also grateful that no one noticed, it was far too early to answer any questions.

Harry picked up the fabric. It was still warm, and still smelled very much like its original owner. He wrapped it around his neck, carefully of course. This scarf was treated more delicately than some of his other possessions. This hinting at the invisibility cloak passed down by his father that was half out his trunk, balled up in a last minute attempt to get his things together.

From the corner of his eye his true scarf was folded neatly on the bedside table. He tucked it underneath his arm and made the short journey to the great hall.

When Harry finally reached the opened doors to the dinning area he carefully scanned the room. No one seem to notice him, well, no one except Dumbledore who had his eyebrow raised in a very curious manner. Harry felt his cheeks start to heat up again so he quickly averted his eyes, his new sight now being the one he was truly looking for.

The boy who lived took in a generous amount of air into his lungs. He was praying that his Gryffindor courage wouldn't fail him now. His feet led him to his destination, and his destination was Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't even notice that the entire student body was looking at him, waiting, quietly watching whatever was about to unfold.

Everyone seemed to let out a collective gasp when they saw the offending scarf on their savior. Everyone except the Slytherins who's looks were enough to kill. "Draco." That name seemed to echo far in the hall. Malfoy stopped his individual conversation to see who called him. He wasn't that surprised to see Potter, he wasn't even that surprised to see his nemesis wearing his article of clothing.

"How can I help you pot-"

"You look a little cold." The red and gold fabric was suddenly in Draco's face. He felt an awful feeling of deja vu. Maybe because it was the other way around only a few hours ago.

The hall was silent. You could hear a grain of salt drop. Everyone was anticipating Malfoy's response.

Draco accepted the scarf. He stepped one foot over the bench and was now standing in front of Harry. Their eyes didn't break contact the entire time. Anxiety was starting to fill Harry's body. 'What if he throws it back at me?' Harry thought.

But he didn't get anything thrown back at him. He watched Draco wrap the scarf, his scarf around his pale neck. They weren't looking but they knew that Snape and McGonagall were just about ready to jump out of their seats.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron was the first to speak. He was of course ignored by the two boys.

Draco's fingers reached over to grab the end of Harry's scarf. He pulled him in. Many were thinking that Draco put it on as a joke and was about to punch Harry straight in the face for offending his Slytherin pride or some shit.

But the exact opposite happened, Because Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. A kiss that was filled with so much passion. A kiss filled with so much genuine love.

Besides the boys moan a loud thud was heard. It looks like Neville fainted.

"Slytherin looks good on you, Harry." Harry's face was red hot. He was still in a daze about how amazing that kiss was.

"Oh shut up you snake." Harry then leaned in for another kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Potter."

 **A really quick story I had saved! I posted it on tumblr so I decides to post it on this account as well! Please leave any reviews because feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
